the ball, the dance, and love
by gaara-luvr-forever
Summary: its a sessy kag story thats all you need to now plus the tittle says all please read. one shot. -


The Ball, The Dance, and Love

kagome was in her room getting dressed for the big ball when there was a knock on the door "who is it?" she asked "its kie my lady are you dessent?" kagome finished buttoning her skirt "yah, come in" kie enterd the room and looked at the young girl "you look lovely my lady, are you ready i was told by the lord to esscort you, if thats ok" Kagome smiled at him "yah that would be ok" Kie have her his arm. Kagome gladly took it "may i say my lady you really do look lovely" kagome smiled again "thanks but i feel like its to much" kie looked at her with a big smile "not at all my lady"

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome and kie arived at the ballroom entrance and stopped when the saw the lord of the west kagome smiled as he looked there way his eyes imediatly going to her. she was wearing a two pieace dress a tube tope that was slanted down on her right side and she had a puffy skirt that was also slanted down on her right side and she had a puffy skirt that was also slanted but to the left it was all red even her choker was red " hi sesshomaru" she said in a sorta wisper as a light pink blush spread across her face "good evening kagome kie" he nodded tword them and kie let go of kagome and bowed to his lord "good evening sir" sesshomaru put his arm out foor kagome she took it the blush still on her face "thanks" sesshomaru smiled and chucked at her "dont worry" he leand down and kissed her on the cheak "it will be fine" kagomes blush just deepend and he chuckled more kie walded into the ballroom kagome and sesshomaru following behind him. Every one went silent as kagome and sesshomaru enterd the room after kie lead the way to the throne after sesshomaaru and kagome sat every one went back to doing what they were doing. after wwhile sesshomaru asked kagome if she would like to dance kagome excepted and they walked to the middle of the room a circle forming around them "sesshomaru" kagoem asked her voice just a wisper but he heard "yes wat is it love" kagome just looked at him "d-do they really aprove of me?" kagome stutterd sesshomaru just sighed "kagome why do you care what they think weither they like it or not your going to be my mate" kagome looked at him and smiled the smile he loved "i know its just..." kagome couldnt finish sesshomaru had lifted her up and spun her around and then set her back down and they began to dance again "you just what?" sesshomaru asked. kagome sighed "i dont know i guess im not use to it you know the whole lady of the west i guess" sesshomaru smiled agian "is that it" kagome blushed but her voice was much louder "hey dont make fun of me" sesshoamru looked at her "im sorry i didnt mean to" kagome smiled " i know hey sess im tired" sesshomaru stoped dancing "ok kagome ill esscort you to your room" kagome smirked "dont you mean our room" she chuckled at the remark she made sesshomaru smiled at her once again. "yes our room" sesshomaru and kagome walked out of the room not as many eyes on them wich made kaogme feel a little better.

-----------------------------------------------------------

they went to there room and kagome went to the closet and grabed her pj's and went behind the soji screen to change she threw her clothes over the screen "you dont have to stay you could go back to the ball if you wnat" sesshomaru was sitting on the bed looking at her shadow when he shook his head 'no its ok i was getting tierd to" kagome came out from behind the soji screen to find sesshomaru already in his nighy clothes kaogme put on his favorite smile "ok" sesshomaru patted his lap and seh wnet to him and sat in his lap his arms wraping around her waist. 'id rather be hear with you" kagome's smile widend "good cause i want you to be hear with me" sesshomaru leand down ther'er nosies barly touching "kagome I-I-I love you" kagome gasped she knew he loved her but would never say it cause of his demon pride. kaogme closed the gap and kissed him the kiss felt like it lasted forever but they had to pull way to breath "i love you to" kagome kissed hima gian. sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and leand back onto te bed. kaogme smiled and gladly leand into sesshomaru

The End

-----------------------------------------------

k once again a one shot but its cute im thinking about making it into a story but i probably wont


End file.
